Nunca pensó que dolería tanto
by Monchy
Summary: One-shot... acerca de la muerte y el amor platónico... tal vez menos profundo de lo que prentende ser, pero triste, muy triste... tinte slash


**Nunca pensó que dolería tanto**

**I**

Nunca pensó que dolería tanto. Sabía que habría pánico, sufrimiento, rencor, odio, y más sensaciones entremezclándose en un hilo infinito de incomprensión; pero jamás pensó que habría tanto dolor. Y lo más curioso era que no provenía de la herida en su pecho, del orgullo herido, de la derrota final, ni siquiera de la humillación, sino de los tormentosos ojos grises empañados por las lágrimas.

No supo como ocurrió exactamente, solo sabía que corría. Corría, como el mayor de los cobardes, huyendo de los mortífagos enmascarados que querían ganarse la gloria de haberle capturado a él, precisamente a él. Y es que en esta guerra no importaban los aurores, los animagos, los hombres lobo, los gigantes, ni tantos otros que luchaban, solo él, un adolescente bajito, flacucho, con el pelo enmarañado y ojos verde esmeralda.

Pero ni siquiera Harry Potter tenía la valentía suficiente para enfrentarse a los mortífagos. Llevaban una clara ventaja, y no importaba que suerte de destino lo había salvado al año de edad, seguía siendo un mago poco entrenado y tremendamente asustado.

Fue en uno de los momentos de incomprensible huída en los que, mirando para atrás, esperando que los perseguidores se hubieran desvanecido por arte de magia – que cínico comentario, hubiera pensado si la mente le funcionara correctamente – chocó contra una figura alta e igualmente enmascarada. Cayó hacia atrás, en un charco de sangre embarrada mientras la figura le indicaba a los perseguidores que se fueran de allí. Una vez solos – lo más solo que se podía estar en medio de una batalla masiva – la máscara dejó el rostro al descubierto.

Lucius Malfoy. El pelo rubio y lacio, los ojos fríos, la sonrisa socarrona y las facciones suaves ya conocidas. Y pronto, la risa macabra y superior, los dedos aristocráticos apretando la varita, y los labios cortonsionándose en las palabras esperadas: "Avada...". Lucius Malfoy. Le hubiese gustado que fuese otro. Y casi como si hubiese sido una orden más que un pensamiento, sintió la varita entre los propios dedos y escuchó la voz como sino fuese la suya: "Avada Kedavra".

Le pareció imposible ver al hombre allí, tendido a sus pies, muerto, aún con el resquicio de la sonrisa satisfecha entre sus labios.

Y entonces sintió el segundo cuerpo caer sobre él. Histérico, furioso, golpeando al azar, más conducido por la ira que por la lógica: Draco Malfoy.

¡Maldito seas Potter! ¡¡Maldito seas!! – era la único que el rubio más joven parecía poder articular, otorgándole a las palabras el sentido de mantra, innecesario pero útil.

Sin embargo, no había sido su intención matarlo. Era un mortífago, tenía a un Harry Potter demasiado cansado a su merced, y él había matado a su padre, pero no quería verlo morir, y mucho menos de aquella forma tan deshonrosa.

Fue un simple tronco, o tal vez una rama. Una estaca natural que nacía de la tierra, y sobre la que el moreno cayó al querer librarse de los golpes del rubio.

Un gemido, ni siquiera un grito, y la sangre inundando su camisa. Había dolido... pero no tanto como observar los ojos claros enturbiarse por unas lagrimas traicioneras que Draco ni siquiera intentó contener.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era ahora, al borde de la muerte, cuando él le dejaba entrever que todo podía haber sido diferente? ¿Pero acaso importaba? ¿Importaba ahora que su cuerpo se desvanecía?

No lo sabía y no quería saberlo. Tampoco sabía si lo apropiado para el momento era pedir perdón, dar un consejo o gritar te amo. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de que dolía y de que, tal vez, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era admirar la mirada triste, y perderse en ella.

II 

Nunca pensó que dolería tanto. Sabía que no sería agradable, que no podría disfrutarlo tal como se esperaba de él, que no podría reírse, pero no pensó que dolería tanto.

Tampoco creyó que dejaría que el dolor lo venciera, pero parecía que no le quedaba otra salida. El brillo de los ojos verdes no se borraba de sus recuerdos, aun días después – que habían parecido meses – de lo ocurrido.

Se había secado las lágrimas, había recogido el cuerpo y había recorrido el campo de batalla lleno de hechizos, cadáveres, heridos, gemidos y llantos con una frialdad inhumana. Lo había llevado a una de las habitaciones de la mansión Riddle, lo había cubierto y había esperado.

Habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo, fueron las voces de los medimagos las que lo despertaron de un sopor no requerido. La batalla había terminado, y parecía que su bando era el perdedor.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, como reaccionar o la forma más lógica de actuar, abandonó la habitación y se deslizó entre el griterío histérico que consumía el lugar hasta que encontró lo que parecía haberse establecido como el centro de control. Le sorprendió que los buenos dejaran caminar así como así a un mortifago entre ellos, pero no le prestó demasiada atención.

Se limitó a observar a los pocos hombres que había en el lugar, sentados en sus grandes traseros, felicitándose a si mismos de una victoria en la que poco habían tenido que ver. El ministro y autoridades... y, ¡oh, si! el único verdaderamente importante: Dumbledore.

Entró a la habitación y automáticamente los hombres se pusieron a la defensiva, pero el solo se dirigió al viejo director. Con voz sombría, casi irreconocible, se atrevió a pronunciar las palabras que todos habían temido escuchar en la guerra:

Harry ha muerto

Y se desató la conmoción. Los hombres de indignaron, siendo Dumbledore el único capaz de preguntar por el lugar donde el moreno yacía.

Después corrió el rumor. Hubo llantos, gemidos, gritos de sorpresa, de horror, de tristeza... y a Draco le parecía todo lejano, perdido en un mundo al que ya no podría pertenecer, hundido en un pasado que le hubiera gustado fuera diferente.

No supo exactamente como Dumbledore consiguió que lo absolvieran, ni por qué le ofreció una estadía en Howgarts; tampoco fue consciente de las miradas recelosas de sus compañeros, ni del odio patente en los ojos de Granger y Weasley.

No sabía si debía haberle dicho que lo amaba, o que lo sentía, o sencillamente haberle ocultado las lágrimas. ¿Acaso importaba? Ahora que ya no estaba, ¿merecía la pena rayar en la locura rememorando el momento, recordándose a si mismo que podría haber sido diferente? Tal vez sí, tal vez no... tampoco le importaba. Solo le quedaba sentarse allí, solo, sin saber que sentir o como actuar, y recordar su mirada... y perderse en ella.


End file.
